


A Well Fed Appetite

by tuesdaycoming



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Caretaking, Food, Hand Feeding, Oral Sex, Other, Size Kink, in the feeding sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaycoming/pseuds/tuesdaycoming
Summary: The evidence of an afternoon of indulgence is laid out on the bed around them. A basket of berries, nearly empty. The last slice of fresh bread, still steaming when Grizzop filched it from Zolf’s kitchen counter. A hunk of honeycomb that had been fed to Vesseek slowly, Grizzop taking the time to make sure every bite makes it down their throat.--Grizzop likes to take care of Vesseek.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Vesseek
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	A Well Fed Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> Vesseek is chubby and Grizzop is Invested.
> 
> Please note the tags. Vesseek's size is a point of pride for both them and Grizzop here.

Vesseek had been skinny when Grizzop met them. He hadn’t realized how long it had been since he’d spent any time looking at a goblin outside the small mirrors the temple bothered with. It was easy to forgot his own height caught amongst bigger folk. Vesseek, whip thin and tiny, huddled next to the ruin of their clutch, was seared into Grizzop’s mind the moment he saw them.

It wouldn’t be… out of line to say Grizzop had been doubting his place before his Lady placed Vesseek into his path, but when he was alone with them in those months, months, of caring as best he could, he felt her there and knew they were a blessing from her.

It is his job to see Vesseek whole and hale. 

Is it any wonder then, that Grizzop so loves to have them like this, tucked into his chest so a glance down makes it easy to see how well Grizzop has provided for them? Their eyes closed, lips parted, so Grizzop can press an overripe berry onto their tongue. “Spent an hour picking these for you.” Grizzop grins. “Good?” 

They hum and stretch in Grizzop’s arms so the hand Grizzop holds loose around their waist is pressed against the softness of their stomach. “You always pick nice things for me.” If Grizzop had a better grasp on the part of his brain processing anything other than ‘soft, protected, mine,’ he might catch the laugh in Vesseek’s tone. Instead he rubs his hand over the gentle swell of their middle and puts another berry to their lips. It is gladly taken. 

The evidence of an afternoon of indulgence is laid out on the bed around them. A basket of berries, nearly empty. The last slice of fresh bread, still steaming when Grizzop filched it from Zolf’s kitchen counter. A hunk of honeycomb that had been fed to Vesseek slowly, Grizzop taking the time to make sure every bite makes it down their throat. 

“There you go,” Grizzop lets his finger rest on Vesseek’s tongue when the last berry is fed to them. “Tell me how you feel.” Vesseek sucks the juice from Grizzop’s fingertips, tipping their head back against his sturdy shoulder. 

“Full.” Vesseek say, “and—” they tug Grizzop’s hand down from their stomach to rest between their legs so he can feel the slickness gathered there. “I want you to take care of me?” It’s a dirty trick, as if he ever wouldn’t, as if Grizzop could stand the idea of doing anything else when Vesseek asks so sweetly. 

Grizzop hardly cares. He turns Vesseek around and lays them down on the bed. They’re nearly placed directly into the honeycomb, but Grizzop catches them, holds them up with one hand while propped up on his elbow so he can grab the honeycomb and put it in Vesseek’s mouth. They grin around it and spread their legs. 

“Eat that, there you go.” Grizzop looms over Vesseek, caging them in. He doesn’t expect a response, just the bone deep satisfaction of seeing Vesseek do as they’re asked. He luxuriates in the crawl down to rest between Vesseek’s legs. Their skin is down soft, and if Grizzop rubs his cheek against the swell of their chest, presses his hand to their belly to knead gently, it’s only to hear Vesseek’s muffled groan at how nice it feels to have some of that pressure relieved.

As good as it feels, Grizzop only gets a few minutes before Vesseek reaches down to stroke their hand along one ear and push him down. He nips at their hip, “Greedy thing. Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” and settles between their thighs. Grizzop rests his hands on Vesseek’s hips and sighs when his fingers press in, some of the gnawing worry seeping out of him when all he has to focus on is right in front of him. 

He has honey on his ears where Vesseek is guiding him right where they want him. Grizzop licks into them, letting the sound of Vesseek’s moans direct him to speed up, to point his tongue, to eat at the table his Lady has provided for him and asked him to keep well supplied. 

When Vesseek is sated, and Grizzop is tugged back to the surface by his ears, they run a finger over Grizzop’s cheek to gather the slick half coating Grizzop’s face. Vesseek pops their finger into their mouth and grins, all teeth while Grizzop only just manages to hold himself up at the sight. 

Vesseek gets up on their elbows and kisses Grizzop’s cheek. “You take such good care of me.”


End file.
